Tall, Blonde, and Doesn't Notice Me
by AmericanMercury
Summary: Light read, Mimato (you've been warned) I'm trying my hand at it...


mimato

I'm gonna try my hand at a Mimato fic and see what happens *watches her readers cringe* THAT'S NOT FUNNY! And, there will be a little Taiora for those of you that care. This first chapter will be short, I apologize. Anyhow, HERE it is!  
  
Disclaimer (Written by **GROG**): Digimon. Too. Expensive. (Translation:I don't own them)  
**FYI: In case you were wondering, GROG is a little caveman who likes to think he helps me write. He DOES get a little irritating now and then. =)**  
  
  
.........................................**Tall, Blonde, and Doesn't Notice Me**  
  
.........._Ladies and Gentlemen! Please remain seated until we have come to a complete stop in front of the terminal... Thank You for flying with us today...  
.........._Mimi smiled as she held up a small picture of Matt and fingered it nervously. She only had ten minutes before she saw him again. This short trip to Japan was a gift from her parents for her birthday, which occurred on the last day of her trip. That way, she could spend the time **after** her birthday with her family._  
.........._She tugged a pink curl and bit her lip as the flight attendant undid the doors. She stood, rubbing the back of her knees from sitting so long.  
..........Pulling her bag down from the bin, she walked up to the dingy closet marked and stepped inside. Her bag became stuck in the door, causing a pile up of those leaving the plane, and a lecture from the stewardess about using airport bathrooms.   
..........Mimi didn't try to explain that she couldn't use the restroom out in the airport, because Yamato would have seen her all mussed up before she made it there. She wouldn't win, so she ignored the large woman and attempted to walk by.  
..........A monsterous hand with heavily painted nails gripped her shoulder, Are you listening to me, young lady?  
..........Mimi looked up at her horrid face and grimaced.  
..........Answer me when I speak to you, child!  
..........I'm not a child, Mimi muttered resentfully.  
.......... Are you sassin' me girl?  
..........Mimi didn't leave the plane for twenty minutes, and when she did, she was escorted by airport security and a smirk from the flight attendant. The digi-destined were all sleeping or lounging on the chairs when she came out. After she explained what had happened, they were all giggling and Tai was positively in hysterics. Their behaviour earned them another glare from the security, so they took it outside.  
.......... Matt remained relatively silent throughout, and only smiled briefly when Mimi said hello. As they crossed the parking lot to Tai's waiting car, however, he was accosted by a fluffy-haired individual shreiking in delight.   
.......... Oh, NO! Everyone but Matt hurried into the car. Mimi unrolled a window, confused.  
.......... Davis yelled, Mimi, NO! Don't open the window! That's my sister!  
..........Hi Guys! Jun bounded up to the open window, dragging Matt along with her, Hey, who are you?  
.........Mimi blushed, I'm just a friend.  
......... Jun giggled, When I saw you guys, I was almost afraid that you and MATT were an item! How funny! I would have been devestated! She lowered her voice to a stage whisper, Matt and I are... You know... _together._ She giggled again and ran off with Matt.  
.........Mimi's heart sank, and Matt's resistance to Jun went unnoticed as she dropped her head. _So, he has a girlfriend. I should have known, with all of his fans, of course he's got a girl. I wouldn't have guessed she'd be it, though. Matt usually has more sense.  
********  
.........._Mimi smiled into the sun as she sat up in Sora's bed. She'd had a good dream, Matt had been in it. Unfortunately, her trip hadn't gone as well. She only had two days left, and Yamato had payed little attention to her._  
.........._ Rise and shine, Mimi! Sora walked in, holding som slippers. _  
.........._ You're already awake? Mimi yawned and looked at the clock. Oh my goodness! It's ten!!!  
.......... Sora replied, And both of us have to get dressed and eat in a half hour.  
.......... Mimi lept out of bed and fluffed her hair as she ran for the bathroom.  
.......... Sora grinned as she watched her layer on make-up and meticulously comb each strand of her hair.  
.......... Mimi noticed her staring, Aren't you gonna do anything?  
.......... Sora shook her head, amused. I don't wear make-up.  
.......... Mimi looked stunned, Then how do you get Taichi to like you so much?  
.......... Sora blushed, He doesn't like me.  
_.........._ Mimi laughed and set down her brush. I've seen the way he looks at you, don't tell me he doesn't like you. She grabbed a washcloth and dabbed off some of her make-up, Well, if Tai doesn't like make-up, maybe Matt doesn't either. She said this more to herself than to Sora.  
.......... Sora's eyes widened. You like Matt? she asked slyly._  
.........._ Mimi blushed, Did I say that out loud?  
..........   
.......... Mimi looked pleading, Please don't say anything. He'll think I'm silly.  
......... Sora shook her head, My lips are sealed. Then she added, But I think he'd be happy about it.  
.......... Mimi shot her a quick You-have-got-to-be-kidding' look and put on a jacket.  
......... Sora smiled to herself, knowing full well the weather was freezing, and told Mimi, You won't need that, it's very warm out.  
......... Oh, really? Mimi set it down uncertainly, I always see Matt wearing a coat...  
......... _Precisely. _ Sora thought to herself. To Mimi, she reassured, You won't want it.  
************  
a/e/n: Bad ending for the first chapter, I know, but I'll work on it. The second chapter's coming along nicely, and is a lot better. This chapter seems more like one of my fastwrites, as it's not very detailed. Anyhow, Thanx for reading and PLEASE R&R!!! =) AmericanMercury ***=== (think stars and stripes...)


End file.
